thelegendofthelegendaryheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 10: Twilight
Twilight (夕暮れ) is the tenth episode in the Legend of the Legendary Heroes anime. It was first aired in Japan on September 2, 2010. Opening Song: "Lament - Yagate Yorokobi wo (やがて喜びを)" by Aira Yuki Ending Song: "Truth Of My Destiny" by Ceui < Previous episode Next episode > Detailed Plot Summary (Contains Spoilers) Worn out, hurt, and bleeding, Ferris begins the episode evading every single attack that the Alpha Stigma berserk Ryner launches at her, and she cares nothing at all for all the destruction and goes on at insulting Ryner by reciting word by word his report as she declared to have read it. She makes a deal with Ryner, saying that she won't evade his next attack, and Ryner misses on purpose. The stigma focuses on Ferris one more time but Ryner delays it, demanding his body back. Ferris runs to Ryner and stops him; then, he tells her to close his eyes to stop everything because he cannot do it. Still, Ryner grabs Ferris by her throat, but she manages to close his eyes. Ryner collapses, but Ferris grabs him and hugs him. Ryner tries to convince Ferris to leave and go to Roland because the journey has become too dangerous for her, but she assures him that he would never kill her, otherwise, she would already be dead, and caressing his head, Ferris gives the magician a warm welcome home. In Roland, Sion reads the report of Ryner about Sui and Kuu when he is interrupted by Eslina (whom he confused with Fiole for a second), Calne and Claugh who scold him for overworking himself, even joking about waking up Fiole to put his majesty in his place. Lady Noa Ehn enters the room then delighting herself over the beautiful relationship of the four characters. Sion greets her as well and asks or her well-being in the castle, to which she answers with great comfort and special reception from Claugh. Everybody starts picking on Claugh and his romantic feelings for Noa; Claugh tries to change the subject saying that Noa has errands with Sion, but she says that her only compromise is her dinner arrangement with Claugh. Calne ruins the moment by remembering Claugh of his dinner party that same night, which the Admiral assures was postponed for the next day. Before Calne could interfere more, Claugh literally kicks him far away. After gaining Sion's approval, Noa steals Claugh for the night. When they are gone, Sion reveals that Noa is in a hostage situation to the ears of Estabul, that is why he assigned Claugh at her side for support. Miran then makes his apparition, so Calne and Eslina leave he and the king can talk alone about the situation in the north of the continent. Imperoal Stohl from the north is expanding its territory at great speed with its powerful army led by the Emergent Royal Family of Gastark. This has begun to collapse the equilibrium of the Menoris Continent, bringing war ever closer. In order to be prepared for such situation, an urgent unification of the Roland Empire is required, which means, getting rid of the nobles immediately, otherwise, Roland would lose to the north. Both agree then, that the fastest way to achieve the stabilization of Roland is a political purge. If the menace of the north were not present, Sion would be able to keep his slow strategy to change the system little by little. An answer from Sion is not heard, and Miran takes a walk around the royal gardens as a request of Duke Stearied, who wishes to talk with him. Miran reveals his disappointment on Sion ignoring his opinions and the king's soft methods annoy him. After hearing that, the Duke tries to lure Miran into becoming his right hand and turning against Sionm of course, with a material reward involved for the colonel. Miran silences the Duke by declaring that Sion is the only one capable of giving him the only reward he truly desires: coexistence of the weak and the strong. But the coronet does not share the believe of saving those who oppose him, that is why he wants to act in his stead to crush all of his enemies. Miran finishes the conversation by asking Duke Stearied who he will join. Late in the night, at the Roland Empire Reception Hall, Claugh and Noa share the last moments of their date. Claugh seems worried because he arrived late, Noa doesn't mind that at all, to her response, Claugh comments that he knows women can be strict about such matters, and Noa gets him by being surprised at his knowledge over women. She assures him that she had a wonderful time and she is specially happy to share the moment with him under the sky. When Claugh leaves and she enters the manor, she is shocked to see corpses, blood, hooded men, and hostages, but she is quick to realize that she must not scream for the sake of the hostages, and the first action of her aggressors is to strip her clothes off. Riding in his carriage, Claugh feels Noa calling for him, and runs back to her aid, arriving right on time to save the naked damsel before anything serious was done to her at the cost of a knife in his shoulder. One gets to hear the incantation of Izuchi from the aggressors before they are killed by Claugh. Meanwhile, Ryner and Ferris approach the border of the Runa Empire that same night, with Ryner holding a light source shining out of his hand, based on pure magic (no information revealed on the spell). Ferris says that the town of Regit is their destination, according to the map, town which is also cursed by a devil, according to rumors. Ferris believes that this may lead to a Hero Relic, and at Ryner's slow reaction, she hits him with her sheathed sword. As they advance through the forest, they hear and see a small girl being chased by two men, and without second thoughts, the duo saves her without any problems. The first words of the girl, before anything, are in seek of help of her friend: "Arua is no monster." Finally, Miran informs Sion of the assault on Noa, which was done in order to provoke another revolt from Estabul as a response to Noa's death. Sion feels guilty again over the extreme measures of the nobles to bring him down and hearkens to Miran's advise of treating nice the nobles nice to lower their guard to then slaughter them all. Sion wonders if this was another of Miran's plans, but he assures that he did not plan such thing. The little girl narrates to Ferris and Ryner that taxes rose too high in her town, soldiers appeared one day killing her parents and tried to kill her too, but her friend Arua used magic for the first time in his life to save her with a red glare in his eyes. The town stigmatized him as a monster and the soldiers took him as an experiment. Ferris immediately plans to go to his rescue while Ryner was delayed in doubt. Quotes *"I thought that the person who wrote that must have been an idiot. You hate people dying? People die. You hate killing? If someone lives, it means someone dies. As a Lazy sloth who finds everything to be a pain, and as the timid person that you are, I highly doubt that you could ever possibly kill me." Ferris Eris. *"I don't consider you a monster. Got That? you are not a monster. You are my partner, my manservant, and my tea-drinking companion. You're no monster. Can you hear me, Ryner? Are you listening, Ryner?!" Ferris Eris. *"You're no monster!" Ferris Eris. *"I guess I really tried to kill you, huh? This is what I am. Despised by everyone as a taboo. A monster with no talent beyond killing. But I don't want to kill people I know anymore. So... You head back to Roland. Sion Wouldn't Complain. This journey is already over..." Ryner Lute. *"If you really intended to kill me, I would be dead right now. But I am not dead. A coward like you who can't kill a single woman calls himself a monster?" Ferris Eris. *"Why is Noa crying?! that's what I asked!" Claugh Klom. In-Depth Quotes *Each quote is numbered so that conversations can be grouped together 1. Ferris: “Hey, you, who are you?” Ryner possessed by the power of the Alpha Stigma: “Ha, haha. God, Devil. Demon. Hero. Monster. Whatever you call me. Anyway you will disappear too.” Ferris (complete conversation with the possessed Ryner): “…Eh, Sui seemed to be surprised. About the matter of you not being a simple bearer of “Alpha Stigma”. But this is not surprising. That’s right. You aren’t a simple bearer of “Alpha Stigma”. I knew this from the beginning. Because you… aren’t that kind of monster, but you are an even more evil, legendary pervert. And apart from being a pervert, you are a lazy useless fool. …I didn’t tell you before, I read a page of the report that you wrote when Sion showed it to me. On it, this was clearly written. I hate people dying. I hate killing people. I don’t want to cry, or be made to cry. How does it feel to be unable to choose one's own life? The feeling of losing family? The feeling of losing loved ones… When I read that, I felt that the person who wrote that was a fool. Saying you hate people dying? Saying that you hate people dying, hate killing people? That kind of slack person who felt tired of people’s births or deaths, and you who are a coward…Someone like you cannot kill me. That's what I think. Hey, Ryner… you wanted to move forward, didn't you? Aren’t you tired of being called a monster by people? Don’t you hate killing people? I have already dodged five of your attacks. But, the next time I will not dodge. What follows next will be up to your decision. I don't think you are a monster. Can you hear me? You are not a monster. You are my partner, slave, my friend who drinks tea with me. Not a monster. Can you hear me? Ryner. Can you hear me, Ryner!!” Ryner possessed by the power of the Alpha Stigma: “You, you guys…” Ryner: “Damn…Damnit… Shut, shut up… the time for you to appear, has already, ended… I’m sorry… Ferris. Can you shut… my eyes…?” Ryner: “…I… in the end I still wanted to kill you… Ha ha. This is who I am. A monster that everyone hates and curses… Apart from killing people, a monster who can do nothing else. But, I already, don’t want to kill the people that I know. So, this journey, shall end here. You can return to Roland. As long as you explain your reasons, Sion will not blame you.” Ferris: A coward who cannot kill a woman, calling yourself a monster? Don’t joke around.” Ferris: “……… I’m glad you’re back.” Ryner: “…Yeah. I’m back.” 2. Calne: If you don’t rest well, over work yourself, Fiole in Heaven will be angry and come back again? Right, Eslina.” Eslina: “Yes! You can’t do this, Your Majesty! Don’t always do things that make my brother sad.” Noa: “Subordinates who really care for Your Majesty’s health, the king of Roland is a blessed person.” Trivia •In the scene when Ryner returns to normal, instead of hugging Ryner, Ferris acts like her usual self towards him (in the novel). The scene is more comical than emotional. Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media